Chrollo Lucilfer
Chrollo Lucilfer ''' is the leader of the notorious Phantom Troupe. His involvement with the gang made him the archenemy of Kurapika. He is also a major object of interest of Hisoka. Background Little is known about Chrollo's background. Sometime in the past he and 8 other people--Feitan, Franklin, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Phinks, Shalnark, UvoginVol 12, p.160Vol 13, p.61--, who were also abandoned by their parents and grew up in Meteor City like him2004 Databook, p.133, formed a thievery gang whose activities mainly involved stealing and killing with him being the leader. The gang later came to be known as the Phantom Troupe and were joined by other members. His role in the gang is to give orders, but he can also engage in combat if necessary. Four years prior to the beginning of the main story, they came to the village of the Kurta clan in Lukso Province, slaughtered all of them but one and took their Scarlet EyesVol 1, p.52. One year later, he had a confrontation with Silva ZoldyckVol 11, p.117, an infamous assassin who killed an unnamed member #8 of the Phantom Troupe for workVol 9, p.138. The details of the confrontation however remain largely unknown. Original members of the Phantom Troupe.jpg|Chrollo and 6 other founding members Silva and Chrollo facing off in the past.jpg|Chrollo facing Silva in the past Appearance Chrollo is a slim young man of average height. He has short dark hair, which is usually worn in a slicked back style. 2 of his distinguishing features are a cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He typically wears a fur-collared, dark-colored leather trench coat with an inverted cross logo printed on its back and leather pants. At the time of the foundation of the Phantom Troupe he was not wearing these clothes, nor was his hair combed backwards. When infiltrating into the den of the Mafia in Yorknew City he wears a dark-colored suit with his hair hanging down naturally and the cross tattoo hidden behind a headband wrapped around his forehead. Chrollo's front view.jpg|Chrollo's front view Chrollo's back view.jpg|Chrollo's back view Chrollo in the Mafia's disguise.jpg|Chrollo in the Mafia's disguise Personality Chrollo has a very calm and collected personality. Nothing can seem to cause him to lose his composure, not even being captured by Kurapika, an archenemy of his. Melody has stated that he had absolutely no fear of death and was happy living alongside itVol 13, p.10-11. He is sharp-witted, resourceful and charismatic, and is a born leader, evidenced by the fact that most of the Troupe's members are completely loyal to him and obey his orders without question. The only people Chrollo seems to care about are his fellow members in the Troupe. When he learned of the death of Uvogin, he cried for himVol 11, p.49. And later he orchestrated a massacre of the Mafia as a requiem for his fallen comrade. To Chrollo, the existence of Troupe is more important than his own life. When the Troupe was formed, he stressed to the other members that the survival of the group came before the well-being of the leader. Plot Yorknew City arc, Part 1 Chrollo is first seen in a gathering of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned neighborhood of Yorknew City in the morning of September 1st2004 Databook, p.181. He orders the others to steal all the items at the Mafia's underground auction that is going to take place in the Cemetery Building in the evening, and to eliminate anyone who gets in their way. At around 9 p.m., 7 members enter the auction area under the Mafia's disguise and kill all the mafiosi and guests present, only to find an empty vault as the items were already relocated to somewhere else by Owl of the Shadow Beasts a few hours before their arrivalVol 9, p.13. On the way back on a hot-air balloon, Uvogin calls Chrollo by phone, saying he suspects there is a traitor in the Troupe. Chrollo reasons with him that the informant is unlikely to be one of themselves. He then tells Uvogin to cause a disturbance to lure out the Shadow Beasts. Following the order, Uvo and his comrades land in the Gordeau Desert to confront the pursuing Mafia. He single-handedly massacres the Mafia and 4 Shadow Beasts but is captured by Kurapika shortly afterwards. 5 members of the Troupe immediately give chase until they are stopped on the way by the remaining Shadow Beasts. They kill all of these men with ease, excluding Owl, who they capture and torture until they get the items. Near midnight, by tapping the Mafia's phone calls, they find out Uvogin is being held captive in a building of the Nostrade family and free him after killing DalzolleneVol 9, p.97-98. Uvogin, however, insists on finding the chain user--Kurapika--alone to get revenge, and in the evening of September 2nd he is killed by Kurapika in a duel in the Gordeau Desert. On September 3rd, because of Uvo's disappearance Chrollo tells Machi and Nobunaga to pose as a couple in a plaza to lure Kurapika out. After they have left, he tells Pakunoda and Phinks to tail them to see if they are followed by anyoneVol 10, p.138-139. He then tries to get into the Cemetery Building in the guise of a mafioso. By chance, he sees Neon Nostrade when she has just managed to slip away from her bodyguards to attend the rescheduled underground auctionVol 11, p.25. Thanks to a picture of her on the Hunter website Chrollo recognizes and approaches her. After helping her enter the Cemetery Building, he asks her to tell his fortune, which she gladly does. Upon reading what she writes, he cries because it mentions Uvogin's death. Near the start of the auction, he knocks out Neon with a swift blow to the back of her neck and uses her as an excuse to get access to the protected areasVol 11, p.52-53. After ordering other members by phone to make a big show at the building, he quickly kills some assassins hired by the Mafia while his comrades massacre the 2,000 mafiosi guarding it. As their retaliatory attack goes on, he is cornered in the basement by two elite assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. Noticing that Zeno is an incredible Nen user, Chrollo fights them with the intention of stealing his abilities. But Zeno sees through him, and after a while, manages to pin him against the wall. Silva then throws two huge aura balls at them, causing a large explosion that makes everything around them collapseVol 11, p.120. Before the 2 Zoldycks can finish him off, however, Illumi Zoldyck calls, saying the Ten Dons have been eliminated and Chrollo is his client. Because their clients are dead, Zeno and Silva spare him and leaveVol 11, p.133-134. Chrollo then calls the other members, telling them not to touch the ambulance that is carrying Neon to the hospital and to continue with the plan. They make use of Kortopi's Nen ability to fool the Mafia with fake corpses of 6 of them, including ChrolloVol 11, p.145, take the real auction items and sell their copies in the rescheduled auction held on the 10th floor of the building. When the auction is over, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victoryVol 11, p.161. Yorknew City arc, Part 2 In the afternoon of September 4th, Chrollo orders the Troupe to leave Yorknew during the night but Nobunaga insists that they hunt down Kurapika. In order to persuade Nobunaga, he uses the Lovely Ghostwriter that he stole from Neon to tell the fortunes of Nobunaga and some other members, according to which 5 more of them will die if they meet the chain user in the following week. Nobunaga thus agrees to return to Meteor City with the gang to avoid that prospectVol 12, p.14-15. However Hisoka alters his own fortune with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have a chance to fight ChrolloVol 12, p.42-45. Later, Chrollo deduces that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideoutVol 12, p.86. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel. On the way, noticing that they are being followed by 2 people, he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua againVol 12, p.114-115. Meanwhile, Pakunoda and the other two capture Squala. After she finds out Kurapika's identity by reading his mind, Nobunaga cuts his head offVol 12, p.125. Chrollo, Machi and Shizuku take the 2 kids to the hotel and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, but before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp. Machi and Nobunaga easily recapture them despite the total darkness. However, when the light comes back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika. Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark soon arrive in the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and give the phone to Paku. He then tells Paku to go to Ringon Airport alone to negotiate the terms of a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout. Chrollo, who is sitting next to Kurapika in the backseat of a car, is then beaten up but he discovers that Kurapika puts his friends above all else, which he considers a vital weakness, thus he hopes Paku and other members will come to the airport together. Indeed, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga stops them for fear that Chrollo would be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks. Because Machi and Shizuku agree with Nobunaga and Kurapika tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to the hideout as told by him. When Kurapika and Pakunoda meet at the airport, he binds Chrollo's and Puku's hearts with his Judgment Chain, forbidding them to use Nen and to communicate with the other members, and tells her to come to the exchange site alone with Gon and Killua before midnight, to which she agrees. After returning to the hideout, Paku tells the others about the conditions. Phinks becomes so angry that he wants to get rid of the kids then go after Kurapika but Machi and Kortopi disagree with him. They almost get into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika, until the quarrel is interrupted by Gon. Phinks finally agrees to let Paku go alone after Franklin tells him that if he keeps being stubborn, the Troupe may disintegrate. Just before the exchange, Hisoka unexpectedly appears and threatens to kill the kids if he cannot come along with Paku to fight Chrollo. Kurapika has no choice but to let him go to the exchange site with them. When Chrollo is finally released, Hisoka reveals that he has never been a true member of the Troupe and challenges him to a duel. Seeing that, Chrollo laughs and tells Hisoka that it is pointless fighting him now because the Judgement Chain has rendered him unable to use Nen. Losing interest, Hisoka spares him and leaves while Chrollo sets off to the east in order to fulfill the prophecy given to him by Neon. Greed Islands Arc The destination in the east according to the prophecy is later revealed to be Greed Island, the likely place to find a Nen Exorcist to neutralize Kurapika's chain. Chrollo somehow is able to obtain a copy of the game and recruits Hisoka to enter it for him since the game requires the ability to use Nen. Hisoka happily complies for the chance to fight Chrollo once his power is restored. An Exorcist is then found and recruited by him and the other members of the Phantom Troupe, however, it is still unclear whether or not Kurapika's Judgment Chain has been removed from Chrollo's heart. Abilities Despite being the leader of the Phantom Troupe, who gives orders and are not responsible for fighting on the front line, Chrollo is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant with great physical strength and agility, evidenced by the fact that he was able to hold his own against Zeno and Silva, 2 formidable assassins from the Zoldyck Family, for a while at the same time. Nen Chrollo is a Specialist. With his ability, a conjured book called the '''Skill Hunter (盗賊の極意 (スキルハンター) Bandit's Secret), he can steal and use other people's Nen abilities. Those who have their abilities stolen can no longer use them. He keeps these abilities in the book and can take them out to use almost at will. However, there are strict conditions to be metVol 13, p.120. *'A'. To steal a Nen ability, Chrollo must: *#See the ability with his own eyes. *#Ask the target about it and get the answer from them. *#Make the target's palm touch the handprint on the cover of the Skill Hunter. *#Fulfill the 3 conditions above within 1 hour. *'B'. When using a stolen skill, he must conjure the Skill Hunter, hold it in his right hand and open it to the page of that skill. *'C'. If the owner of a stolen skill dies, that skill will be erased from the Skill Hunter and Chrollo will not be able to use it anymore. Stolen abilities *'Indoor Fish' (密室遊魚 (インドアフィッシュ) lit. Fish Playing In Sealed Chambers): These conjured skeletal fish can only live in completely sealed rooms and feed on human flesh. A person eaten by them feels absolutely no pain and does not bleed as long as they are in existence. Once the fish disappear, the victim will experience the effects of the wounds inflicted by them. *'Fun Fun Cloth' (不思議で便利な大風呂敷 (ファンファンクロス) Convenient Kerchief): Originally belonging to Owl of the Shadow Beasts, this Conjuration ability allows Chrollo to create a special cloth out of his aura. Anything, be it a living or a non-living thing, that is wrapped in the cloth will shrink until it is no larger than a thumb. He can return it to normal size without causing any damage to it by letting it out of the cloth. *'Teleportation': Not much is known about this stolen ability but Chrollo has shown that he can instantly move a person from one place to another with it. He has used this ability once on Nobunaga to prevent a fight between him and Hisoka. *'Lovely Ghostwriter' (天使の自動筆記 （ラブリーゴーストライター） Angelic Auto Writing): Originally belonging to Neon Nostrade, this ability allows him to make predictions about the future. :In order to tell someone's fortune, he needs them to write down their full name, date of birth and blood type on a piece of paper. He will then summon a ghost that is attached to his left arm, go into a trance-like state and let the ghost move his arm to write the predictions on that piece of paper. He cannot predict what will happen to himselfVol 12, p.96, nor does he know what he writesVol 8, p.161. :The fortunes he writes are made up of 4 or 5 poems which have 4 lines each and talk metaphorically about bad things that will happen or already happened every week of the months wherein they are told and how to avoid those bad things. Neon has never got involved with her predictions, and they have proven to be accurate. Chrollo however had his predictions read to him, and many of them did not come true. Chrollo's Indoor Fish.jpg|Indoor Fish Chrollo's Fun Fun Cloth.jpg|Fun Fun Cloth Chrollo's Teleportation.jpg|Teleportation Chrollo's Lovely Ghostwriter.jpg|Lovely Ghostwriter Trivia *Chrollo ranked 4th in the Second character popularity poll then 8th in the Third character popularity poll conducted by Weekly Shounen Jump. References }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Specialists Category:Phantom Troupe